


Take Me Out

by ssnips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssnips/pseuds/ssnips
Summary: AU where Kara never became Supergirl, Lena is an assassin and Kara is a reporter who always seems to know far too much.As Lena’s assassination attempts drag on (Kara is seemingly indestructible) and on she gets to know Kara and starts falling for her. No longer wanting to kill her, Lena’s assassination attempts become more contrived and she struggles to maintain her act, knowing that if anyone were to find out the truth it would put both her and Kara in mortal danger.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s story in this AU is for the most part the same, except the accident with Alex’s plane never happened and she never revealed herself to the world. She has still ended up as a reporter at CatCo. However, without Supergirl, CatCo is struggling and Cat is still there and in desperate need of a hero. 
> 
> As for Lena, after Lex was imprisoned Lillian needed someone else to do her dirty work so she forced Lena to train as an assassin from a fairly young age. Despite her grievances, she has become very good at it and is tasked with taking out anyone who poses a threat to CADMUS.

Throughout her life, Lena had never taken any task lightly. Nothing less than perfect was expected from her, so that it what she delivered. This task was no different. Although some would call it a waste of time, Lena liked to observe her targets for a period beforehand. She memorised their daily routine, analysing when they were most vulnerable, ensuring she got a quick and clean shot and leaving her with a flawless record – not that that was something she was particularly proud of.

This mission began like any other: a thin folder, containing the minimum amount of information needed, was silently handed over. She had enough experience to know exactly what this meant. She calmly took the folder, giving no more than a slight tilt of her head, but as soon as she opened it she could tell this wasn’t going to be like any of her previous missions.

In the past, her targets had largely been powerful rich white men, pictured in plain suits with a stern look on their face. When she opened this folder, she was greeted by a laughing blonde girl in a pastel pink cardigan and glasses. Aside from the fact she was cute, one of the first things that Lena noticed was how genuine this girl was. Lena had seen enough fake smiles in her life to know that this wasn’t one of them. This already set her apart from Lena’s usual type, who often seemed to drain life from the room, whereas this girl radiated sunshine and happiness. Lena tore her eyes from the picture and began to read the information. She was called Kara Danvers and was a reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media, having previously been Cat Grant’s assistant. The information offered no explanation for why she was Lena’s next target, but Lena had learnt early on not to ask questions.

\--

Lena began her observation the next day. Finding Kara wasn’t difficult. It just took a quick internet search to discover her Instagram account which showed that she had a tight group of friends who she clearly had a lot of fun with. It took a while to scroll through her hundreds of photos, but they had provided a very useful insight into her routines and habits. Lena managed to pick up some information from almost every picture, which allowed her to come up with a pretty decent prediction of where she would be that morning.

As predicted, she first caught sight of her when she left Noonan’s carrying a cup holder, containing four lattes. She looked even more stunning in real life. Lena almost let her get distracted, captivated by hear beauty and possibly staring a bit too obviously. Kara caught her eye and she froze, wholly unprepared for questioned, but Kara just smiled widely at her and she and she took a deep sigh of relief, almost forgetting to smile back. She watched as she walked down the road. She decided not to risk following her, instead catching her again at CatCo.

\--

The CatCo building was impressive. It seemed that Cat Grant had an affinity for glass, giving the building a much more open feel than her families company, Luthor-Corp, which was shrouded in secrecy. She approached the front desk and the receptionist looked up.

“How can I help?” they asked almost robotically.

“I'm looking to apply for a job here. I'd like to look around the building first.”

“Name?”

“Diana Thorul.” By now using an alias came more naturally than her real name. It has been years since she'd heard her own name out loud. The receptionist quickly typed it into their computer, then handed her a visitor pass.

“Welcome to CatCo, Miss Thorul.” Lena nodded and said a quick thank you as she took the pass.

It didn’t take long to see Kara. In fact, almost as soon as she stepped into the main part of the building, she zoomed around the corner, seemingly in a rush and not noticing Lena until she was about five inches away from her. She managed to stop in almost superhuman time and ended up only a couple of millimetres away from Lena.

“Oh! I am so sorry” she began, holding out her free hand to make sure she didn’t fall. As she looked up at Lena, her eyes widened. “I saw you at Noonan’s this morning!” she said happily.

“Oh yes, and I saw you running out with your hands piled up with lattes. How many was it? Five?” she joked lightly. She wasn’t a found of small talk but she found that it was an essential skill for finding out information without arousing suspicion. Kara chuckled.

“Four” she corrected. “I always like to go there in the morning and it seems mean to come back with only one for myself, so I get some for other people too. I actually have a spare one today, if you’d like it.” She held out the latte slightly in front of her. Lena found herself smiling as she saw the warmth in Kara’s face. It’s seems she really was as sweet as Lena’s initial impression of her, begging further questions as to why anyone would want her dead. Suddenly Kara’s face seemed to switch to a confused look, which was equally endearing. “Do you work here? I haven’t seen you around before?”

“I’m looking to possibly apply soon. I thought I’d get a good look at what my work environment would be look before I made my decision.” Kara smiled at her excitedly, somewhat resembling a puppy who had just heard someone say walk.

“That’s great! Good luck if you do decide to apply. I bet you’d love it here!”

“Thank you” Lena replied, genuinely pleased by her enthusiasm. Even if it was for a lie, it was still more than she’d ever got from anyone else.

“Oh, I really have to get going now.” She frowned briefly. “I’m already a bit behind as it is. It was really nice meeting you…”

“Diana.”

“Diana. That’s a nice name. I’m Kara by the way. Good luck again if you apply” she said before shoving the latte into Lena’s hands and rushing off. Lena kept her eyes fixed on her until she disappeared around the corner and out of sight. It’s for the job, she attempted to convince herself, absolutely no other reasons. She decided that it would be best to avoid and future conversations with this target, keeping to observing her from a distance. Become close to a target was perhaps the worst thing you could do in her line of work.

\--

Kara’s day began hectically. There was a slight mishap at Noonan’s, which mean that she got out a little later than usual. She didn’t blame the barista, of course. They couldn’t have known the machine was going to suddenly leak boiling water all over the floor. Kara immediately jumped up to offer her assistance. The barista graciously accepted, looking at the long line of customers that where still waiting. While everyone seemed to be looking elsewhere Kara subtly used her superspeed to get the job done quickly. She knew that Alex would lecture her for hours if she found out that she used her powers for everyday activities, but having such abilities as hers, it was difficult to resist sometimes. It wasn’t just for convenience (although that was undeniably one of the reasons), but her powers were part of her that she was forced to supress, so using them occasionally allowed her to feel free, like she was being who she really was. After all, Kara Danvers wasn’t a real person. She was an illusion, created to divert people from the truth. The bubbly personality, kindness and the desire to help others, that was all her, but that wasn’t all of her. Kara Danvers is just a fraction of Kara Zor-el, the rest… is a burden that she has to hide.

“All sorted!” she declared as she wiped up the last piece of water. The barista smiled gratefully at her and quickly whipped up the lattes she’d ordered. They apologised for keeping her as they handed over, to which Kara assured them she was happy to help.

As she rushed out the shop she saw a beautiful woman standing alone just outside the door. Had she not been in such a rush, she would have stopped to say hello, but instead she just gave her a smile and hoped to see her again soon.

She arrived at CatCo just one minute late. She breathed a sigh of relief she reached her desk, hoping that no one had noticed her absence in the past minute. It didn’t take long for the first three of her lattes to disappear, gratefully accepted by stressed CatCo employees. She was about to settle down to work when a suddenly a loud shout disturbed her peace.

“KARA!” she winced as she heard her name. Although she was no longer Cats assistant, she still seemed to insist on her being within shouting range most of the time, especially when her newest assistant got something wrong. At least now she called the right name. Kara winced as she heard the shout, wondering what could have gone wrong so early on in the day. She took a deep breath in and headed into Cat’s office.

“You called Miss Grant.” Cat looked up. There were large bags under her eyes and it looked as if her hair hadn’t been brushed for at least two days. “You look awful!” Kara said sympathetically. She knew things weren’t going well for CatCo at the moment, but she had been so busy wrapped up in keeping her own job that she hadn’t noticed the toll it had taken on Cat.

“Yes, I have seen a mirror” she replied dryly. “Now Kara, do you know why there isn’t a coffee sitting on my desk right now?”

“Umm… no Miss Grant.” She swallowed nervously.

“Drop the Miss Grant, I’m not your boss anymore.” Kara nodded quickly. “It’s because my new assistant is incompetent.” She put emphasis on each syllable of ‘incompetent’. “Tell…”

“Amelia” Kara offered. Cat just rolled her eyes.

“Tell her that if there isn’t a coffee on my desk in the next 10 minutes then she can say goodbye to her job.”

“I have a latte here, if you’d like it Miss- Cat.” She held out the final latte. Cat’s face crinkled in disgust.

“Oh no, I need something much stronger than that.” She waved her hand. “Go find my assistant. Chop chop.” Kara nodded again and almost ran out of Cat’s office, hoping to find Amelia quickly. She felt a wave of sympathy for her. She had made only a small mistake, but with all the problems CatCo was facing, Cat’s patience was running thin. Kara would honestly be surprised if any assistant lasted longer than a day.

After asking around a bit, the general consensus seemed to be that she was fetching some copies that Cat had asked for, so Kara started making her way to the copy room as soon as possible. From her years spent at CatCo, she knew the building like the back of her hand, so she allowed her mind to drift elsewhere as she walked, from thinking about the beautiful girl she’d seen that morning to worrying over what seemed like CatCo’s impending doom. Lost in thought, she didn’t notice that she was about to barge into someone until she was practically touching her. With a little help from her superspeed, she managed to stop just before knocking her over. She started to apologise profusely but as soon as she looked up she froze. It was the woman from earlier. She knew she had to get going but she couldn’t resist striking up a conversation with her. Though the conversation was short lived, she had managed to discover that this woman’s name was Diana and that she might be applying for a job at CatCo. She smiled at the thought of them someday working together, but she quickly snapped out of it, reminding herself that there were far more important things to think about than a woman she’d just met.

As suspected, Amelia was in the copy room, attempting to gather a large pile of paper into her hands.

“Amelia!” Kara said as she poked her head around the door. Amelia turned around and widened her eyes, clutching the pile of paper tightly. “Hey, sorry to disturb you but Miss Grant is waiting for her coffee and… well… people who keep her waiting often don’t end up so well.” She gave her a sympathetic smile. Amelia’s face transformed to utter horror.

“Oh no… Oh no. I was so busy getting these copies that she wanted, I completely forgot. Oh no this is awful.”

“No, no, it’s ok” Kara assured immediately, stepping forwards and placing her hand on Amelia’s shoulder. “Pass me the copies. I’ll make sure they get to her. I’ve asked Tony to make a coffee ready. He’ll be waiting with it outside Miss Grant’s office. Just head over there and you’ll be fine.” Amelia’s face lit up. She placed the copies carefully in Kara’s arms.

“Thank you so much, Kara. You’re a life saver. I can’t believe I’ve already messed up after less than an hour.”

“It’s no problem. I know how stressed everyone is at the moment and with tension running so high mistakes are bound to be made.” She gave her a wonderful smile.

“You’re the best” Amelia said gratefully before running out of the room. Kara prayed that she would make it in time.

She managed to get the copies to Cat without her realising that they were ever missing. Finally, she managed to sit down at her desk and begin to get some of her own work done, but she barely lasted two minutes before she was faced by yet another disturbance. She didn’t notice at first, but when she glanced up from her laptop, she saw Snapper towering over her desk.

“Do you care to explain where you were five minutes ago?”

“Oh! I was helping Miss Grant.” Snapper did not look impressed, in fact quite the opposite.

“Well you can tell Cat that you don’t work for her anymore. I’m your boss and you do work for me. Not her. Understand?” Kara nodded meekly.

“Yes Sir.”

“Now I have an assignment now if you’d actually like to do your job.” Kara grinned. Snapper still seemed reluctant to give Kara assignments. Instead she’d often have to find her own stories and persuade Snapper that they were good enough to make it in. Snapper gestured towards his office and Kara got up at once and followed happily, hoping this assignment could help take her mind off all the stresses of CatCo. Things were looking dark for CatCo right now. It hadn’t got any better since Cat was forced to downsize the tribune, but Kara knew Cat and she knew that no matter what she wouldn’t give up on the empire she had worked so hard to build. There was a light at the end of this tunnel and Kara knew they were going to make it there.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It was mainly just setting the scene so not much has happened yet. 
> 
> I want to say that I am definitely planning on continuing this but it might be a while before the next chapter is posted because I want to finished my other fic first.


End file.
